Chapter 14
Change is the 14th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary At the festival, Hiro spots a firework poster that brings back memories of the past. Hiro suggests that they should go this year, with Daiki, and Mao could wear the yukata of Hiro's deceased mother. Croquette greets Daiki while Mao and Hiro immediately let go of each others hands. Hiro yells at Daiki about him lying and working at a bar as his part time job, and Daiki replies that his friend wanted a tall commander. As the three of them walk together, Mao receives a message from Radical about how she and Hiro were eating together, and Mao gets angry at Hiro. Later, Oda sees the firework poster and his older sister tells him he should go with the girl (Mao). Oda doesn't have Mao's email address, but he said he went by her house before. The scene changes to Radical's house, to celebrate Maa's (aka Date Masamune) birthday with Mao since it is Maa's birthday on August 3rd of the lunar calender (September 5th of the solar calender). Then Radical wonders when Hiro's birthday is, which Mao knows. Mao, then confesses to Radical that they both like the same person, Nakamura Hiro, although Radical has a hard time believing her. Eventually, Mao leaves Radical's apartment, feeling guilty since she feels like she lost a friend. Mao is on the swing when she gets a call from Chi-chan . Chi tells her that her mom said that she will help Mao and herself get dressed. Mao cries and tells her that she told Radical about Hiro. Chi tells her good job. During work, Mao accidently spills water on Daiki , and someone tells Mao to serve the Date room. There, she meets Radical and Radical (Sugimoto) finds out that Mao actually works at the Warring States Themed Bar . Radical starts to order, and Mao tells her to not tell Hiro about the novel . Hiro comes in calling Mao's name which hurts Radical. Hiro finds out that Mao works at the bar and thinks that she and Daiki are conspiring with each other. Radical starts crying wanting to believe what Mao said was a lie. Fujita who was a witness to their conversation tells Hiro about how ninja-chan (Mao) and Sugimoto knew each other, and they were talking about a cellphone novel. Mao lies to Hiro that she met Sorami on the net. At home, Hiro tries to talk to Mao and she ignores him. Hiro forgives Mao for working at the bar because she is with Daiki, but the problem wasn't about the job. Mao yells at Hiro about how reading cellphone novels is creepy, and she barges into Daiki's room while he is playing video games, and starts crying. Daiki challeges Mao to a duel. When Hiro knocks on the door, Daiki tells Hiro to not enter because they are playing video games. At the end of the chapter, nervous Oda comes up to Mao's house (where Mao's father lives). Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters